The Definition of Impossible
by stationaryTactics
Summary: "I think we have done the Impossible, dear brother." The smooth voice much like his own carried through the room, as they stood in a familiar doorway that was much not their own. A short. Spoilers to the ending. I take no responsibility for people who do not take the warning. I love the Lutece's and thought they needed an explanation on their ending.


**Warnings & Disclaimers**

**TEEN**

Content is generally suitable for ages 13 and up. May contain violence, suggestive themes, crude humor, minimal blood, simulated gambling and/or infrequent use of strong language.

**Disclaimer**

None of the characters used in this production of literature belong to me. I do not own any broadcasting television channels/movie productions/authors/gaming companies/ etc. that have created the fictional characters that will be used in the course of this story. I nothing and do not take responsibility for the miss-use of these characters or how they are played.

_**SPOILERS!**_

_You have been warned._

**Authors Comment  
**You have been warned of the contents that may or may not be showing in this story so I hope that you all please bear with me and grin it out. I've decided to write a whole bunch of crappy fanfiction so I don't die forever from inactivity. Enjoy, R&R please. This story was created by and belongs to stationaryTactics, Pikku13, PepperPotts, Jennifer, etc.

Uh, so spoilers to the end of the game, which is where this is technically set during the last scene of the game, the (after the credits) scene. Yeah I'm bored I don't know don't judge this is quick short and simple. I'll work more on my other stories but I just love the Lutece's and I had to write a small snippet for them.

* * *

**The Definition of**

_Impossible_

"I think we have done the Impossible, dear _brother_." The smooth voice much like his own carried through the room, as they stood in a familiar doorway that was much not their own.

"No, I think we simply-"

"Expanded the border on the definition?"

"Quite so."

The rushed movements and blurred vision of the man before them was quite amusing, but Robert remained silence with his counterpart. Conscious slowly eased into the man's mind, and he went from laying to crawling. The two simply watched as the brunet came to a stand at the door, only with the help and support of it's knob.

"It only took us one hundred and twenty three attempts." Rosalind sarcastically snapped at her other.

Her double looked to her, humored by her attitude he replied, "One hundred and twenty four times, if you count-"

"The time jump he received from Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"You know I don't count that."

"Indeed I do."

The two simply nodded to each other before turning their attentions towards the better show. Before them they saw their favorite test subject, Booker DeWitt, opening the door and screaming the name of the infant he had lost life times ago. The relief that ran through his face when he saw the infant in the crib was all Robert needed to see. The two had finally set things right.

"It is such a shame-"

"We won't ever see if it lands on tails." Rosalind finished, though a feeling lingered in her that she had said something wrong, even more so when she saw the look that Robert sent her. Right. The two might be the same person but they were still _different. _She lacked the sympathy that he was burdened with. It was a wonder she had agreed to his ultimatum one hundred and twenty three attempts ago, and even more so that she stuck with it after even so many failures. Then again, she had the choice of giving into his righteous feelings or be left alone.

And she wasn't too keen on losing the last person that meant something to her; herself.

"It was merely a constant." He replies to her, calm and lingering there in the doorway by her side, hands behind his back if only to oppose mirroring her hands intertwined above her stomach and under her breast.

"Well, we have other business to attend to now I think."

"Oh. You mean with the man regarding the underwater city?" The two looked to each other, their faces mimicking each other. After the question was asked, it was already answered.

"Indeed."

"What a ridiculous idea." Robert snorted.

"Yes, quite so." Rosalind agreed verbally.

They only stop their conversation to hear the delightful squealing of the one year old Elizabeth, or as this universe know's her, _Anna._ Robert remains his posture, a smile tugging at the side of his lips before his attention moves back to his sister. Rosalind's smile fades slightly delayed to his, though they mirrored the same reaction and find each other staring at one another once more._  
_

"Very well then, should we-"

"Expand the definition of Impossible once more?"

"Indeed." The two said in unison, turning to the door and vanishing as the door creaked open.


End file.
